<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Racking Interlude by Helamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012449">Racking Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine'>Helamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shazam! (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本质硬盘文，S/F斜线有意义</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Freeman/Thaddeus Sivana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Racking Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>再打一遍警告：rape，underage，腿交，少量人外</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sivana一把掐住Freddy的脖子，把他按在柜子上。男孩的后脑勺冷不丁一撞，眼前止不住发晕，他险些抓不住拐杖。</p><p>一张骇人、冷淡但英俊的脸猝不及防地凑到面前，右眼眶周围的皮肤异样地苍白，疤痕的裂隙里像滚动着岩浆，那只深蓝的恶魔之瞳弥漫着翳瘴般的阴云。他觉得自己要么在不断收紧的手掌中窒息，要么被吸进眼球的深渊里，或许会被岩浆的高温瞬间汽化。</p><p>“他去哪了？”</p><p>“超级反派！”男孩中气十足，“我不会告诉你的！”</p><p>皮衣男人笑了起来，但他只是勾动了嘴角，甚至没牵扯到太多脸部肌肉。“是吗，你会的。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>他的手绕到男孩后腰，探进层层衣服。时值冬天，过厚的保暖衣物成了他不爽的引燃线。拐杖早就被甩远了，可怜的小瘸子支撑不住自己，所幸他现在的力量丰沛到足以钉住男孩瘦弱的身躯，而不至于滑到地上。Freddy用尽力气抵着他的手，试图掰开他的小臂，眼里的慌张有如实质，却显然不是他预期看到的那种。</p><p>Sivana觉得有趣，“都这时候了，你还在担心那小子的安危？”</p><p>男孩瞪了他一眼，嘟囔了几句“反派”“你找不到Billy的”之类。Sivana捏起Freddy脊背一小块光滑的皮肤，漫不经心地想他多大？14岁？15岁？相比同龄的孩童，Freddy似乎还要瘦小一点。</p><p>他扯下男孩的牛仔裤，尽管在室内，这个季节的空气仍然冷得男孩一哆嗦。Sivana的手滑到他的左腿根，他看上去没什么反应，应当如此——然而颤抖的嘴唇透露了本人的战战兢兢。他又客观地打量了一下男孩白嫩的大腿，圆润的膝还透着可爱的粉红色。未长开的身体无处不散发出十四五岁特有的幼嫩、稚气、可口，经不起逗弄，经不起凌虐。更何况他一副残缺的身体，就连普通的恶棍都能轻易分到一杯羹。</p><p>贪婪与色欲的异形同时在大脑里兴奋地吼叫。他把手指插进去，Freddy疼痛地几乎痉挛起来，小声抽气，但没有叫喊。他那条没有知觉的腿被Sivana随意摆弄，这让他生出一种这条腿会被生生扯离自己身体的错觉。里面过于干涩，本不是用于交媾的器官并不适应Sivana手指的侵犯，疼痛能达成拷问的目的，现在却不是十分奏效，Freddy依旧紧闭着嘴，拒绝透露与Billy相关的任何信息。</p><p>“告诉我。”Sivana说。他迫使男孩双腿并拢，将自己的阴茎插入根部腿缝，在软肉间来回摩擦。Freddy不知道他在做什么，但这感觉过于诡异，一半是无知觉的麻木，一半是火辣辣的，甚至是疼痛，一直压抑的恐惧终于倾倒出来，他红了眼眶，棕黑色的明亮的眼珠被水雾蒙上，这副邪气的面孔在眼前模糊了，腿间的摩擦却更加清晰。他喉咙里挤出两声低哑的呜咽。</p><p>这时Sivana又不急着逼他说出答案了，操弄软嫩的腿根带出了一点儿精神上的舒爽，他不再像个纯然的审讯官一样折磨一个被囚禁的猎物，开始寻出点恶意的趣味。他脸凑近了些，从背后看更像个高大的父亲亲昵地拥住孩子。男孩儿蓬松的卷发被毛线帽压住，露出白净的额头和一双泪眼，秀气的小脸皱在一起，红润的嘴唇紧紧闭着。</p><p>Sivana盯着他的眼睛，没有任何镜片反光的遮挡，这让他想起自己的童年，执念之根生长的地方——他可笑的圆框眼镜曾被兄长和同学借以阴阳怪气地嘲讽。人有遗忘不堪之事的自我保护机制，但伤人的话语仍然被不时地翻出来，自虐式地警醒自己。他现在还戴着这个款式的眼镜。</p><p>十多年前他被恶魔的低语蛊惑，现在他就是恶魔。</p><p>Freddy透过泪水隐约看见男人英俊的脸猝然变成异形怪兽狰狞的面孔，吓得又是一噎。趁他张开嘴的时刻，鲜红的黏湿的长舌滑入他的喉咙，他反射性地要排斥出去，舌尖反而侵入更甚。男孩呼吸困难，脸颊泛起潮红，泪水大颗大颗地滚落，睫毛上一片晶莹的水色。</p><p>异物灵活地搅动Freddy的口腔和喉咙，就在他快要昏厥过去的时候被及时收了回来，将触感恶心的黏液舔在白嫩的脸颊上，令人作呕的恶魔之相又变成冷峻而残酷的Dr Sivana。然后色欲的翅膀展开，巨大的阴影笼罩住刚喘过气的可怜男孩儿，利爪掐住他的腰侧，留下触目惊心的红痕。在腿间肆虐的性器紧贴着根部，摩擦柔软的臀肉。</p><p>少年粉嫩青涩的性器自始至终因恐惧而安静地垂着。这是一场拷问，审讯，惩罚，或者别的什么，在疼痛的流转中就算欲望被异常地唤起，他也不会从Sivana那里得到任何仁慈的抚慰。<br/>
Sivana掐着他的腿并得更紧，然后将不曾纾解的烦闷泄在这里。</p><p> </p><p>Sivana的脸几乎要凑到Freddy的后颈，他听到响亮的血液搏动。这一刻别的狂躁都扫出了大脑，剩下童年片段的记录。年幼的哥哥毫不在意地回头责备年幼的自己，他则面无表情站在一旁。</p><p>这一刻他难得地有些软弱。年幼的Thaddeus Sivana会发了疯地嫉妒那个“心灵纯净”的小子吧？不止因为他轻而易举地获得了力量，也因为他有这样一个傻气的家人、朋友陪着，纯粹的不带利益驱使的好心和关怀，明知危机将近还逆着人群呼喊他的名字。令人艳羡，令人嫉妒！“家庭”这个词语截然不同地在他那儿呈现出暖色。</p><p>他一边更用力地“审问”Freddy，一边近乎怨恨地想：为什么你没有出现在我的身边？</p><p> </p><p>中途也许Freddy意识涣散了一小会儿，但难以压抑的恐惧针扎般强行带回他的理智。在温暖的收养家庭长大的男孩并不会想到，这种程度的恐吓已经是过分的怜悯。</p><p>他哭得快要说不出话，“呜……呜，他应该回家了……”</p><p>Sivana没有直视男孩的眼睛。他伸手抚去男孩干了的泪痕。不知缘由地，他有些高兴，又有些失望。</p><p>“你最好说实话，我的男孩。”</p><p> </p><p>他松开手，男孩瘫坐在地上，大腿上沾染了淫靡的液体，眼泪仍止不住地掉。Freddy用袖子胡乱地抹掉脸上乱七八糟的液体。</p><p>Sivana看起来心情不错，甚至去为小瘸子捡回了拐杖。他示意男孩带路，自己不紧不慢跟在后面，似乎并不介意一瘸一拐行进速度太慢。他在Freddy这里耗费了有一会儿时间，此时心里也不得不急切起来。但是他什么都没说，只跟在后面，提防Freddy半途逃命的歪脑筋。</p><p>Dr Sivana看上去仍然胜券在握，游刃有余。甚至见到走廊后穿着可笑红色紧身衣的男子惊慌的表情时，他还有心情猜测，背对自己的Freddy是否看起来足够正常了？是否还是眼眶通红，嘴唇充血肿胀，还有刚才的事留下的痕迹呢？这个傻到不会运用能力的大个子，内里还是个纯洁的孩子，他又能猜到几分刚刚发生的事情？</p><p>过不了多久这些都不再重要，他会获得力量，他会支配自己的童年，那些父权的象征和借着父权作威作福的影子。年幼的Thad所渴慕的东西，有些是Dr Sivana即将拥有的，还有些他再也不会需要了。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>